The Administrative Core is the operational hub of the USC Research Center for Liver Diseases (RCLD). It is responsible for integrating all components of the RCLD into a cohesive entity. The mission of fostering and facilitating collaborative liver and digestive disease-related research through provision of essential scientific cores, enrichment program, pilot/feasibility, and thematic direction is accomplished through the important functions of the Administrative Core and its staff. The Administrative Core has the following aims: 1) Provide scientific and administrative leadership and direction through the Director, Associate, and Assistant Directors to the entire enterprise to provide a focus on liver research, enhance collaborative interactions between members, attract new members, foster mentoring and career development of trainees and junior faculty; 2) Organize and support an Executive Committee and External Scientific Advisory Board to join with the leaders of the Center in guiding its operation through oversight of the Scientific Cores to ensure their ability to provide vital, cost effective services, provide oversight of the P/F project program, and the overall finances; allocation of resources; 3) Provide administrative staff support for the activities of the Executive Committee, External Scientific Advisory Board, the enrichment program (Seminars/Annual symposium), and oversight and assistance to the Scientific Cores by coordinating budgets, the maintenance of records of utilization and chargebacks, communication with the membership, the NIDDK and other Digestive Disease Centers and tracking of members? funding, publications and collaborations; 4) Enhance communication with and between Center members and the entire University community through email announcements and the establishment/maintenance of a Center website which describes the goals of the Center and its services, enrichment activities and access to Center Cores, and seeks feedback. The ultimate goal is to steer the Center, integrate its activities, be responsive to the ever changing needs of the members, and be proactive in negotiating with the University and its components to maximize institutional support for the Center.